


Inner smile

by darain39



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, hidden motives, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 09:12:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darain39/pseuds/darain39
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been Derek's plan all along...<br/>Maybe there's more to the threats than we think</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inner smile

**Author's Note:**

> My first EVER attempt at writing a drabble... I don't care if you think it sucks... its out there & I'm owning it as MINE :) So proud of you my drabble baby!

It’s going well

Despite the pushing, threats, repeated snarling and snapping – Stiles – something’s changed.

Derek feels it, pressed up against him, latest threat leaving his lips. A steeliness glinting behind those amber orbs. Not anywhere near the rage he’ll need to protect himself once others get wind of the human, but enough. Derek will do anything to protect the boy, goes without saying.

He huffs, flails, twists out of Derek’s grasp, anger settling over him, filling up hollow parts. Chambers that stood empty before they met.

Derek smiles, only on the inside. 

He’s not giving the game away just yet.


End file.
